


Stay Alive and Stay with Me

by VirusZeref



Series: Black Canary's Protege (Dinah's Chickadee) [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Black Canary (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bat Family, Canonical Character Death, Character Death Fix, Damian is Siren, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hamilton References, Mentioned Oliver Queen - Freeform, Other, Resurrection, Singing, Wait for It is the song Damian sings in the end of it, a part of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: Dinah Lance cherished Damian as a protege, a friend, and as a son. And now....He was gone





	Stay Alive and Stay with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is pretty much a fic about Damian's death but as Siren, not Robin. Pretty much the same thing as in the comics but Dinah is there. Enjoy!
> 
> Wait For It is a song from Hamilton the musical. Obviously, I don't own it.

Dinah remembered the first time, she met Damian. He was brash, arrogant and talented, but a small boy who was abused verbally and mentally. She watched him as Robin by Batsy’s side but eventually he quit on his own terms and became Siren, her protege.

 

She loved the boy.

 

Damian was fierce, someone to keep her on her toes but she saw sides of him that Dick has seen. A boy who loved animals (she had to create a pen for Bat Cow), who still loved his mother even though she placed a large bounty on his head, a boy who cared for those who he loved.

 

But, Damian’s song ended.

 

Killed by a clone of himself, a grown-up clone created by his mother. Dinah had been called by Alfred after Damian had sneaked out to help his father. She left immediately, rushing towards, hoping that she could make it.

 

She made it only to see her protege, stabbed in the chest. Dinah watched him crumble to the ground, she listened as the clone made a triumphal cry. 

 

She had left out a piercing cry, shattering the skull of the clone. Dinah didn’t care as she ran toward Damian, pushing Bruce away. She cradled him in her arms, she felt his bloodied hand touch her cheek. Dinah watched his jade green eyes dulled and felt his body go cold. Bruce had taken Damian’s corpse from her arms. She just stayed there in shock, then she turned toward the boy’s mother, who watched with widened eyes.

 

Anger pulsed through her as she ran towards the woman. All that she could see what the woman who didn’t love Damian as she should.

 

Her protege.

 

Her son.

 

“He wasn’t enough for you!” She had screeched as her fist connected to Talia’s cheek. The woman drew out her sword which Dinah shattered with a Canary Cry. 

 

“Damian was amazing, he had a life ahead of him. He had people who loved him more than you, yet HE STILL LOVED YOU”.

 

Dinah knocked Talia unconscious and kick before walking away. Tears threatening to spill.

 

“Dinah…”.

 

A hand was placed on her shoulder. She bit her lip before turning towards Bruce. The man had removed his cowl and looked at her.

 

“...Did..Damian..”.

 

“He did..”.

 

_________________________

 

Weeks after, Dinah was a mess. She left to live with her husband in Star City and to help him for two weeks. She couldn’t stand being in her home in Gotham, everything about Damian was there. It hurt too much, but she needed to move on.

 

She couldn’t. 

 

It was almost laughable how Damian was in her life. Dinah wished she was quicker, that she made sure that Damian didn’t leave. She was called to the Wayne Manor again, this time the Bat clan was broken. She had her hands full dealing with her grief, the entire family took it to a whole new level. Dick wouldn’t leave Damian’s room, Tim was pushing himself, it took her and Alfred to pry his fingers from the computer screen, and she knocking him out for him to rest. Then Jason had taken off, currently in Europe.

 

Then there was Bruce.

 

Endless sleepless nights for him, every time she saw him in the stimulation, tears running his face. She ended up joining up with him.

 

It was the same battle.

 

And this time...she was quicker.

 

She got to Damian in time.

 

Just enough time to pull him away from the clone and shatter its skull. He was still alive, still breathing, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

 

She _ could _ have been quicker.

 

She **_SHOULD_ ** have been quicker.

 

Dinah let out a quiet sob.

 

She wished she has been quicker…..

 

Eventually, she gained a little peace within herself, but she couldn’t forgive herself. She took a break from the League for the time-being, then she heard that Bruce had grabbed a suit from the League and took off.

 

To bring Damian.

 

Her phone rang and she picked it up with shaking hands, “Alfred?”

 

“You may have heard, Miss Lance, that Master Bruce had-”

 

“Yes”

 

“So you know-”

 

“I’m coming too. Damian is my protege, he is also my son, I will be damned if Bruce goes alone”.

 

“Good. Could you bring Damian’s stuff to the Manor”?

 

“Yes”.

 

Later she was in the Batcave with Babs, Jason and Tim, she sat on a chair petting Titus’ head. The dog whines and placed its head on her lap. 

 

“We got Cyborg, so we can boom ourselves there”. Dinah grimaced, she wasn’t there when the others had knocked Cyborg unconscious (she reminded herself to apologize to him after this). 

 

“Good” 

 

Dinah stood up, Damian’s War Cry choker was on her neck. She smiled at Titus before looking up at every else.

 

“We all know who we are fighting her. Damian isn’t a Robin anymore but Siren”. She tossed them all pieces of Damian’s uniform, upgraded to protect them. 

 

“A corset?”.

 

Dinah gave Babs a smile, “He was very much in love with that one”. 

 

Jason whistles quietly, Tim tosses his own bo staff for Damian’s, which that spikes at the bottom. 

 

“Let’s bring him back”.

 

___________________________

 

This was literally hell. Dinah and the others including Cyborg had finally gotten to Bruce who was battling Darkseid. She let out a quiet curse and clicked her tongue.

 

Damian’s habits have rubbed off her. She chuckled quietly at that fact.

 

They all helped, Dinah, battling Darkseid with Bruce, she had a vendetta against him anyway. Eventually, the battle was over and they all were boomed back to the Batcave. 

 

Please…

 

Just, please….

 

“...Father?”

 

“..My son”.

 

Dinah broke out into a wide grin, her hand going to the choker on her neck as she watched as Bruce hugged his son tightly. 

 

“Welcome back Baby Bat”.

 

Dinah turned away to wipe away her tears while she felt a hug from behind. She smiled and turned seeing her beloved protege giving her smile.

 

“Hello, my little sparrow”.

 

“Dinah….I missed you”. 

 

Dinah broke and kneel down, pulling the boy into a bone-crushing hug, “God damn it, Damian, you're not allowed to do that again, do you hear me, never again”.

 

Damian let out a small laugh, “I promise I wouldn’t”.

 

Of course, their troubles were not over. The son of Darkseid attacked Bruce, causing everyone else to leap back. Dinah shielded Damian with her body, feeling debris hitting her back. She didn’t care, she just got Damian back, damn her soul if she lets him die again. 

 

“Dinah, I have to help my father….let me go”.

 

“..Alright”.

 

She released him and watched him race towards his father, Dinah resisted the urge to go and grab Damian as the creature tossed him effortlessly into the large penny. Oh, how she wanted to but she knew that Damian was and is capable of taking care of himself. 

 

Then something surprised everyone and herself.

 

As Darkseid’s son was pushed into the portal and was struggling to break free. Damian opened his mouth to let out a War Cry, of course, Dinah was going to yell that he didn’t have his choker.

 

**_SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_ **

 

Dinah’s eyes widen and she let out a loud laugh, Damian had gained his own War Cry without the need of his choker. The son was pushed to his world once more and the boom tube closed. Damian looked at himself before looking around himself. Everyone started bustling about, Alfred getting Bruce onto a medical bed, Jason, Tim and Babs both hugged their little brother once more, before letting him go to Dinah.

 

“Damian”.

 

“Dinah”.

 

She gathered the boy in her arms and hugged him again, “You know...you’re are like a son to me..hell you are my son. Don’t forget it, Damian”.

 

“TT. Of course..mom..”.

 

Dinah’s heart swelled with pride at that statement, she still had Damian in her arms as he started singing softly.

 

_ Life doesn't discriminate _

_ Between the sinners and the saints _

_ It takes and it takes and it takes _

 

Ah, Wait for It from the Hamilton musical Damian had gotten heavily into two months prior. Dinah set him down, her hands holding his as she joined it.

 

_ And we keep living anyway _

_ We rise and we fall and we break _

_ And we make our mistakes _

 

They both sang, getting louder to the point everyone else in the Cave turned their heads to listen and watch the both of them. Damian didn’t care, neither did Dinah. It was just them and their voices like always. 

 

_ And we make our mistakes _

_ And if there's a reason I'm still alive _

_ When so many have died _

_ Then I'm willin' to _

 

Damian sang louder, his voice beginning to echo like an ensemble was singing along with the both of them. His jade green eyes seemed to water as he looked at his mentor, and adopted mother. He loved Talia, but...she wanted a soldier...not a son.

 

Dinah was different.

 

_ Wait for it… _

 

_ Wait for it... _

 

_ Wait for it… _

 

Dinah smiled and wiped a tear from Damian’s eye, and kissed his forehead.

 

**_“Welcome home my little Shrike”._ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos! And comment please, it's what keeps me writing this series!!


End file.
